


You Look Happier

by RedRidingHoodGirl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHoodGirl/pseuds/RedRidingHoodGirl
Summary: A one-shot story that reflects how Evie feels about Mal and her relationship with Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

Since Mal saved Evie's life -although she actually tried to kill her at first-, the two girls became really close. "Best friends", people used to call it. They realised they had a connection, that when their eyes met they could read each other's mind and know what the other was thinking or feeling. They even started to care about each other, something they never knew from their parents, so it was quite new for them.

They had a really good physical affection, too. Hugs, hand holds, kisses on the cheeks... and sometimes on the neck. Sure, that physical contact started to mean something for one of them. Yeah, just for one of them. 

Evie started to fall for her best friend. At first she thought it was common, just a deep feeling for a best friend, but as soon as they were transferred to Auradon and Mal started to develop feelings for the future king, something inside Evie started to burn inside. She googled all the symptoms and found out it was a toxic feeling called "jelousy", that appears when someone you love is being close to someone else and not you.

All of a sudden, Mal's breakfasts, lunches and dinners with Evie were replaced by breakfasts, lunches and dinners with Ben. She hardly found enough time for her best friend and she was so stressed out about being the King's girlfriend, that she didn't have time to think about Evie either. 

How Evie felt about that? Well, not only her best friend was in love with someone else, but also she didn't even bothered to find time to hang out together. Every single time Evie saw them together, a horrible sensation took over her. She had to fake it all, of course. She couldn't tell her best friend she was in love with her. No. Their friendship was so precious and perfect that she wouldn't risk it for anything in the world, not even for million castles or million dresses. 

Sure, the little time they spent together and alone they used it to watch a movie or drink a coffee while Mal talked about Ben this and Ben that. Evie didn't know what was worse, not seeing Mal at all or seeing her while she talked about her boyfriend all day. It was like Evie didn't exist anymore, which was painful and hard to digest since Evie was all Mal talked about in the past.

Mal needed Evie for literally everything, they slept together, they shopped together, they lunched together, went to parties together, went to "dates" together -they liked to joke about their little reunions being a date because they looked like a couple-, and all that changed after Ben.

Funny that Evie couldn't hate Ben, she realised. She wanted to, but couldn't. How on earth could she hate the person that made her best friend happy? He really made Mal happy, even happier than Evie ever could. She wouldn't change that smile on her best friend's face. Never. She really loved her.

It was hard to fake it all, though. Fake a smile everytime they kissed. Pretend to be excited when Mal told her about the places Ben took her for their dates -places Evie could never take her to-, and worst, hearing the word "Ben" from Mal's mouth every single time when it used to be "Evie" before. 

Well, she lied to herself saying she would find a new love someday and will forget about Mal in that sense. She would be a lot happier since M would turn back to be her best friend and not the person she's in love with. But meanwhile? She would just fake it all.

It hurt, hurt so much. She even cried in the bathroom when Mal was gone -surely with Ben somewhere- because she just couldn't handle it all inside her body, she had to let it out somehow. And that way was that, crying alone because not even her bff could know about that. Evie was torn apart. 

The thing that helped her going on was all the love she had for Mal. She thought she had to do it for her because otherwise she would ruin her best friend's relationship -or even their own friendship- and Evie wouldn't forgive herself for that. 

So she put on a smile on her face, like she always did, and tried to think about how happy Mal was. And that was the only thing that motivated her to move on.


	2. The Start of Something New

Mal continued being Evie's crush. She definitely wasn't going to confess.

Every time her phone rang and it had the name Mal on it, Evie's smile went from ear to ear. Incredible how a single person can be both your happiness and your disgrace.

Evie, Mal, Carlos, Jay and, of course, Ben, where having lunch together at the cafeteria. Evie was feeling sick of all the cloying and mawkish of the enviroment.

-"I'm going to the room, see you later"- Evie said to her friends.

-"Oh, wait. One of my cousins, Chad, is going throw a party tomorrow night at his castle. Well, his parents' castle. Do you guys wanna come?"- asked Ben.

-"Parents' castle? Who is he?"- asked Carlos.

-"He's the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. That's why he doesn't live here in Auradon, he lives in Cinderellasburg, an hour from here".

-"Sounds good, let's go"- answered Jay, the soul of the party.

-"Okay, sounds fun"- E replied.

-"You ok, E?"- Mal asked.

-"Yeah, I'm just tired"-she lied. She said goodbye again to all but gave Mal a kiss -on her cheek, of course- and went right to her room.

She wasn't lying 100%. She was tired indeed. When she entered into the room, she threw her bag to the floor and fell on her bed. A deep sensation of sadness took over her body and a tear dropped. She heard the door being opened so she just faced the pillow, turning her back to the door. 

-"Hey, E. I just wanted to ask you if you are ok... without the audience. Maybe here you want to talk"- said Mal.

Shit, why did she have to know her SO well? She hated that. 

-"M, I studied for three exams this week. You wouldn't undestand 'cause you're royalty now and you don't even have to go to class" - She kind of said it with a rude tone, but she didn't actually mean it.

-"Oh.."- her voice broke- "okay. Umm, just... let me know if you need something, okay?".

Evie just nodded.

-"I love you"- she said before closing the door.

-"Damn, Mal. I love you, too. I fucking love you, too"- E whispered, and more tears came out.

\---------------------------------------------

Mal was out with Ben at a royal meeting with Jasmine and Aladdin. Evie, meanwhile, was trying to pick an outfit for the party at that night. She decided it had to be sexy, so she could show all her sensual features and maybe, only maybe, catch a little bit of Mal's attention.

Mal entered the room and Evie was just starting to dress up. Her outfit? Black leather pants, a black and silver top -where you could clearly see her abs- and long high boots. Oh, and she also did something to her hair.

-"Oh my God"- Mal was astonished and her jaw dropped. "E, you also dyed your hair? It's so much darker now... and shiny and straight"- Evie laughed at that -"E... you look so hot"- she added biting her lower lip. Was she getting her objective? 

-"Thanks, M. Now c'mon, hurry up. I want to start drinking and that will happen only at Cindy's Castle". 

They went there in the limo. Evie admitted that Mal being the King's girlfriend had its benefits. When they got out of the car and opened the giant door, everybody turned their heads on them. Not only King Ben himself was there, but also his gorgeous friends. Jay and Carlos were the evidence of what working out was, and so was Evie. Mal too, of course, but she was more like the pinky princessy doll. 

-"Woaah, you brought some friends, buddy"- a male voice said. He appeared into the crowd and came to introduce himself. He was SO handsome. -"Hi. I'm Chad" he said while shaking their hands one by one. Evie was the last one, so when it was her turn to shake hands he looked at her at the eyes and smile- "Nice to meet you... all". 

Evie couldn't help but smile, too. She put her hair behind her ear, which was a sign that she was getting a little shy.

-"Come, let's drink and eat something"- he invited them. He was cute and a good host, too.


	3. Chapter 3

The music was good, the drinks were good, everything was good. Mal couldn't help looking at Evie all the time and telling her how pretty she was that night, and Evie couldn't be happier about that.

But... the fun fuct was that Evie didn't care about Mal in that moment. Yes, she was happy she got her goal, but it was more like a self- satisfaction than trying to win Mal. Indeed, she even wanted to make her suffer. 

So she just walked away from her friends -who were dancing- and came close to Chad. Mal didn't like it at all. He was at the bar asking for a drink. 

-"So, what do you recommend?"- Evie asked.

-"Oh, hey!"- he looked at her from botton to top and smile- "Well, for a pretty girl like you, I recommend the apple wine. We have an entire yard dedicated to apple trees, so we make everything with them".

-"That's so ironic"

-"Why? What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

-"You don't know who I am, do you?" -Evie asked with her seductive voice. 

-"Enlighten me"- Chad answered, again looking at her like he was going to eat her.

-"I'm Evie, Evil Queen's daughter" -she was waiting for his reaction. He opened his eyes and mouth a little bit .

-"Wow...you're the daughter of a villain. That makes you even more interesting"- he said, and came closer to her.

Evie was feeling something inside her stomach, like it happened to her whenever Mal hugged her. He put one of his hand on her waist and his lips were closing the short gap between them until...

-"E!"- Mal shouted. -"I've been looking for you". She said, and gave Chad a killer look.

-"Why, exactly?" -Evie asked, she was so annoyed Mal ruined her moment.

-"Umm... because we came here together and I thought we should be with our friends dancing, maybe?" -M could be really sarcastic when she wanted to. 

Evie could really see how jelous Mal was, and she loved that. But she also hated that she missed the chance to kiss Chad. She realized, in that short moment, that it was pretty unfair that Mal could be with both her friends and boyfriend, and that Evie needed to adjust to her manner.

-"M, why don't you do us both a favor and go with your boyfriend and let me go with whoever the fuck I want?" - her best friend opened her eyes and couldn't believe her ears -"Because I don't remember telling you when you should be with us and not away with Ben God knows where. I don't remember you asking us if Ben could sit with us. I don't remember me telling you not to leave us again" -she stopped a little bit so she could breathe again, and then continued- "So please. Do me a favor and don't ruin my moment with a boy because I've never stopped you". 

And with that, Evie turned around grabbing Chad's hand and left the room. They went outside to the backyard.

-"Emm, I really don't know what happened there, but I'm sorry. I really hope you make it up"- Chad said.

-"Don't worry. I don't feel bad at all, I guess I needed to say that a long time ago"

-"Well, would you like to see the apple trees? Just please try not to poison me" - Evie laughed at that and accepted the offer.

They walked through the entire yard, talking about multiple things and sligthly touching the back of their hands once in a while. They both could feel the sparks between them.

Chad suddenly stopped walking. He grabbed Evie by her waist with one arm making her face him, and with his other hand he grabbed her chin and lifted it so her lips could meet his. 

Evie felt how her heart rate was rising. The butterflies in her stomach just couldn't stop flying and she couldn't help but smile while she was kissing him. He smiled too, and stopped the kiss just to look at her in the eyes.

-"You're so beautiful" -he said, and kissed her again. That time, Evie put her arms around his neck. 

Little did they know Mal was looking at them through the window. Her face was red because of all the anger inside her tiny body. She couldn't be losing her best friend like that. She had a crush on Evie when they were at the isle, and thought it faded when she met Ben. She realized that it never went away. 

But what could she do? Ben made her really happy. And maybe this boy would make Evie be that happy too. She couldn't ruin that, no. She loved her. 

Mal told Ben, Carlos and Jay that she was not feeling well and that she wanted to go to sleep to her dorm.

-"Okay, I'll go with you"- Ben said nicely.

-"Please, no! Can you just let me breathe for a second?"- after she said that, she apologised -"Sorry, I just need to be alone and take a rest". Ben nodded. She gave him a big kiss and asked for the limo.

When she was at her room on her bed ready to fall asleep, she started to cry. Maybe it wasn't only for the fact that Evie was into someone who wasn't her, it was also because of what she said to her. It really broke her heart. She never knew her best friend was feeling that way about her relationship with Ben, and she started to understand her.


End file.
